Slowly to You
by Harakiriri
Summary: Dari ratusan murid di Teikou, nama 'Haizaki Shougo' menempati barisan pertama di list 'orang yang tidak ingin kau temui'. / "Aku hanya ingin… kebahagiaan." / Namun, perlahan-lahan, kau mulai mengerti perasaan asli laki-laki itu. Judul mungkin tidak nyambung dengan isi. Haizaki x WarmHearted!reader


Slowly to You

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story © Harakiriri

**Warning**: Typo(s), OOC, di fanfict ini reader sengaja saya buat lemah lembut. Kalau tidak suka, mohon… klik back atau mata anda bisa katarak (?).

Summary: Dari ratusan murid di Teikou, nama 'Haizaki Shougo' menempati barisan pertama di _list_ 'orang yang tidak ingin kau temui'. / "Aku hanya ingin… kebahagiaan." / Namun, perlahan-lahan kau mulai mengerti perasaan asli laki-laki itu. Judul mungkin tidak nyambung dengan isi, Haizaki x WarmHearted!reader.

A Haizaki Shogo x reader fanfict

**EDITED**!

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

"Namaku (your full name). Silahkan panggil aku (name)."

Kau menarik napasmu pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri, "tempat tinggal asalku berada di daerah pedesaan, kemudian pindah ke daerah perkotaan Tokyo karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Eh.. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Kemudian ruangan kelas 8 di SMP Teikou itu ramai dengan suara tepukan tangan seisi kelas, tapi ya, tidak semuanya sih.

"Uuh… Orang tuamu bekerja sebagai apa disini?" Seorang laki-laki mengangkat tangannya seraya bertanya.

"M-mereka membuka toko sayur dan buah," jawabmu agak panik, kaget diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Eeh? Memang pekerjaan orang desa sih, ya."

"Shougo!"

Mendengar itu, kau hanya tertawa garing.

Mulai sekarang, kau secara resmi menjadi murid SMP Teikou. Karena urusan dinas, kau terpaksa ikut kedua orang tuamu pindah ke Tokyo. Memang sulit sih beradaptasi dengan orang-orang dari kota _modern_ ini, tapi melihat wajah teman-teman sekelasmu yang ceria sekali menyambut kedatanganmu—abaikan laki-laki tadi—kelihatannya kau akan baik-baik saja.

"(name)-san, daerah pedesaan itu maksudnya desa gitu?" Tanya salah satu siswi di kelas itu seraya menghampirimu bersama teman-temannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu sih, tapi jalan sudah di aspal dan banyak pertokoan. Hanya saja, masih banyak lapangan luas tak terpakai yang dijadikan sawah atau kebun."

"Hwaaa! Kereen!" Sahut teman disebelahmu, "berarti masih asri gitu, ya?"

Kau tertawa kecil, "iya."

"Tetap saja kampungan, tuh!"

He?

Mendengar perkataan yang agak menyakitkan hati itu, kalian semua menoleh ke sumber suara, kearah laki-laki bersurai abu-abu yang sedang menselonjorkan kaki di bawah meja sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah laki-laki yang bertanya saat kau memperkenalkan diri itu.

"Haizaki!"

Salah satu siswi yang sedang berkumpul denganmu langsung menatapnya tajam, "bukankah tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu?!"

"Oh, tidak sopan, ya?" Ia menoleh sambil menyeringai, "maaf, maaf! Kukira tidak apa mengemukakan pendapat kepada orang desa! Habisnya, mereka kan orang rendah."

"Jaga omonganmu, Haizaki!"

"(name)-san, abaikan saja orang itu." Bisik salah satu temanmu seraya menunjuk kearah laki-laki tadi—Haizaki—yang sedang diomeli oleh teman sekelasmu, walau wajahnya menunjukan raut kalau ia tak mendengarkan sama sekali sih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kau tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kalau ia bicara yang tidak mengenakkan, abaikan saja. Dia memang orang bodoh, jadinya tak pandai berbicara."

"Ahaha… ha…" Kau tertawa canggung, kemudian meliriknya sedikit, dan sial, ia melirikmu juga. Kemudian ia menyeringai seraya menjilat ibu jarinya.

Uh.

Kau harap kau tak akan berurusan dengannya.

* * *

"Sial, Haizaki! Jangan merusak pertandingan kami!"

Kau reflek menoleh kearah lapangan ketika sedang berjalan keluar di jam pulang sekolah. Dapat kau lihat enam orang siswa terdiam melihat Haizaki yang sedang gelantungan di _ring_ basket itu.

"Heh," ia melepas cengkramannya dari _ring_ basket, membuat kakinya menapak di tanah lagi, "pertandingan, kau bilang? Apanya? Cuma _three on three_ saja berlaga sekali."

"B-Berisik!"

"Ishida, sudahlah…"

"Lagipula," Haizaki menendang bola basket yang sedang dipakai itu keluar lapangan, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari 'teman-teman'nya itu, kemudian membalikkan badan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, "amatiran seperti kalian tidak mungkin bisa bertanding di pertandingan sungguhan. Jadi, main saja sampai kalian bangun dari mimpi, ya."

"Sialan!"

Kau hanya menatapnya dengan mata membulat, sikapnya kasar sekali. Bukannya kau itu tidak pernah melihat anak berandal atau bagaimana, tapi dia itu, _nyari _ribut.

"Minggir, gadis kampung."

Kau mengerjap kaget ketika tersadar kalau kau dari tadi terdiam disitu, dan menghalangi jalan Haizaki, yang sedang menunduk menatapmu sinis.

"Ja… Jalanan kan lebar, Shougo-kun."

"Aku mau jalan lurus."

Benar-benar egois.

"Dan lagi, jangan seenaknya kau panggil nama depanku, bodoh!" Ia mendorongmu kasar, "tak sudi aku namaku diucapkan oleh orang kampung sepertimu!"

"Shou—Haizaki-kun," kau menaikkan nadamu menjadi tegas, "perilakumu itu tidak sopan!"

"Aduh, aku di disiplinkan sama orang kampung," ia tertawa, "memangnya kau itu tuan putri yang harus kuhormati? Dasar, baru tinggal disini saja sudah minta diperlakukan sama dengan orang sini. Pikir ya, tempat tinggal kita masih berbeda dan 'kasta' kita masih berbeda! Kampung bodoh."

Kemudian ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkanmu yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan alis mengerut kebawah.

Apa-apaan itu? Kau kesal melihatnya. Padahal selama tiga minggu bersekolah di SMP Teikou ini, kau sama sekali tak cari masalah dengannya, seperti mengejek, menjahili, atau mengatai dan semacamnya. Kenapa ia tidak menyukaimu seperti itu sih?

* * *

"Intinya, sifatnya memang buruk sih, tapi ia tetap orang yang baik." Jawab si _manager_ klub basket Teikou yang bersurai merah muda itu, Momoi, ketika selesai menjelaskan tentang Haizaki kepadamu yang sedang menanyakannya.

Kau dengar, ia, bisa dibilang, akrab dengan para anggota klub basket ini. Jadi, kau rasa menanyakan sifat asli Haizaki kepada orang yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk, dan kau lumayan terbantu juga, semenjak kau takut bicara dengan para anggota klub basket yang wajahnya agak mengerikan itu.

"Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba menanyakan soalnya?"

"Bukan untuk alasan khusus, hanya saja, belakangan ini ia sering sekali menggangguku. Jadinya, aku hanya penasaran dia itu sebenarnya orang yang seperti apa, siapa tau dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mengerti dirinya yang tidak jelas itu."

Mendengar jawabanmu membuat Momoi tertawa kecil, "kau orang yang baik ya, (name)-san."

"T-tidak juga kok…" Kau menghela napas, "aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan orang sepertinya. Kukira dia mengidap penyakit mental atau sejenisnya…"

"Ya ampun, (name)-chan!" Momoi _sweatdrop_, "jauh sekali dugaanmu."

"H-habisnya, dia itu, senang sekali mencari keributan."

"Namanya juga anak-anak nakal," ia ikut menghela napas, "memang, sikapnya itu seenaknya saja padahal sering dihajar Nijimura-san."

"Niji… mura-san?"

"Ah, iya, dia _senior_ yang sempat menjadi ketua klub basket sebelum digantikan Akashi-kun. Dia orang yang tegas dan disiplin, lho! Lumayan galak sih… Dia tak segan menghajar Haizaki kalau ia ketahuan bolos. Mungkin kau jarang melihatnya, dia memang orang yang sibuk."

"…begitu." Gumammu. "Omong-omong, terimakasih atas informasinya, Momoi-san."

"Tak masalah," ia tersenyum, "butuh informasi apa lagi?"

"Ti-tidak! Ini saja sudah cukup kok, terimakasih banyak! Maaf mengganggu sore harimu, Momoi-san."

"Iih, dasar, kau jangan terlalu sopan seperti itu, kau membuatku jadi tak enak!" Ucap Momoi seraya menepuk pundakmu, "perilakumu sebagai orang yang tinggal di daerah pedesaan memang masih terjerat dengan sopan santun. Tapi dengan begitu, orang-orang disekitarmu jadi tak bisa bersikap leluasa denganmu."

"Be-begitukah?"

"Iya!" Momoi tersenyum, "coba tunjukan pada mereka, sedikit saja, kalau kau bisa diajak bersenang-senang. Hanya saran kok. Siapa tau dengan begitu, Haizaki-kun akan berhenti mengejekmu."

"Terimakasih!" Kau membungkuk, kemudian tersenyum, "akan kucoba memakai masukanmu, Momoi-san. Selamat sore!"

"Ya! Sore!"

* * *

Semenjak mendapat saran dari Momoi, perlahan-lahan, kau mencoba menjadi definisi orang yang menyenangkannyan, dan hal itu berhasil.

Siswi dikelasmu menjadi suka bergaul denganmu, makan siang dan pulang bersama. Tidak sering juga sih, tapi kalau dibilang punya teman, kau punya banyak.

"(name)-chan, pulang nanti mau _karaoke_?"

"_Karaoke_? Bole—Ah!" Karena terlalu fokus berbicara dengan temanmu, kau sampai menabrak seseorang di lorong di siang hari saat jam istirahat itu. Kau segera mundur dan membungkuk sedikit, meminta maaf.

"M-maaf aku menabrak," Matamu membulat, "…mu. Haizaki-kun."

Dari ratusan murid di Teikou, nama Haizaki Shougo menempati barisan pertama di _list_ 'orang yang tidak ingin kau temui'. Yah, walau setiap hari, paling tidak sekali, pasti kau dapat menemukan Haizaki di sudut matamu. Tapi, lebih baik seperti itu daripada menemuinya tepat ditengah jalan, dan kau melakukan kesalahan padanya, dan sekarang ia menatapmu dengan seringai—menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, semoga saja tidak.

Sesempit itukah Teikou?

"Ooh, kalau bukan si gadis kampung." Ia menatapmu.

"…Maaf, Haizaki-kun." Kau tak berani menatap manik abu-abunya itu, teman sekelasmu yang berdiri disampingmu hanya terdiam, ia ingin bertindak tapi bisa dibilang masih takut.

"Haizaki-kun, kalau kau berkenan, aku ingin lewat." Ucapmu berusaha sesopan mungkin, namun laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum, yang entah kenapa sangat mengejek sekali.

"Kau ingin lewat?" Ia bertanya layaknya orang bodoh.

"Haizaki-kun, aku ingin menghindari masalah denganmu."

"Ah, sayang sekali, kedatanganmu saja sudah membawa masalah."

"Haizaki!" Temanmu mulai angkat bicara, "minggir! Dasar tukang cari ribut!"

"Diam, gadis bodoh!" Bentak Haizaki, kemudian ia kembali fokus padamu, "mana mungkin gadis desa sepertimu yang dapat uang dari jualan sayur dan buah bisa sekolah di SMP mahal ini?"

Mendengar itu, kau terkejut. Pupil matamu mengecil, dan kau hanya bisa membatu ditempat. Membiarkan Haizaki lanjut bicara sementara orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di lorong itu memperhatikan kalian.

"Ha-Haizaki!"

"Haizaki-kun, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengganggumu!" Kau reflek menyuarakan isi hatimu, kau hendak berhenti namun kau terlalu panik, membuat mulutmu pun berbicara sendiri, "kalau kau tidak suka padaku, kau tak perlu bicara atau bertemu denganku!"

"Hah! Kalau dunia sebaik itu, mungkin aku sudah betah tinggal disini! Tidak selamanya orang memperlakukanmu sama seperti kau memperlakukannya! Ini bukan desa tempat semua orang tinggal menyedihkan! Sana fokus memetik sayur dan buah-buahan sampai mati! Dasar orang kampung sok menjadi orang kota."

Kau menatapnya dengan alis mengerut kebawah. Entah kenapa wajahmu terlihat kalau kau sangat marah. Wajahmu memerah dan matamu berkaca-kaca, tapi kau berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Walau begitu, Haizaki dapat melihat kalau kau sudah ingin menangis, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Aah! Sepertinya aku menyakiti hati seseorang yaa?" Ejek Haizaki.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Bentak temanmu seraya mendorong pelan tubuhmu kebelakang, "dari awal kau mengganggunya terus!"

"Hah? Teman munafik sepertimu tak usah bicara, deh."

"Mu-Munafik?!"

"Memangnya kau kira aku tak tau?" Tanya Haizaki, kemudian menyeringai seraya melirik kearahmu yang sudah menatap hampa lantai, "kalian semua senang sekali menggosipkan gadis kampung itu. Kau kira cemooh-cemooh yang kukatakan kepadanya tadi dapat dari mana? Aku bukan tipe yang pintar bicara lho."

"Jangan menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Oh, astaga, apakah aku membuatmu panik karena sudah membuka kartumu?" Tanya Haizaki dengan nada dibuat-buat, "sok-sok memujinya tinggal di daerah perdesaan, aslinya kau juga sependapat denganku, kan? Sok-sok berteman dengannya untuk berebut gelar 'orang baik'. Kalau kau masih bilang aku ini membuat-buat cerita, bukan aku saja kok saksi yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

Haizaki tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat temanmu terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, seperti maling dalam penyamaran yang ketahuan telah mencuri.

Berarti hal itu benar?

Semua itu benar?

Namun kejadian berikutnya segera menghanguskan senyum arogan milik Haizaki.

Raut wajah yang sangat ia benci.

"Maaf."

Raut wajah yang membuat temanmu dan Haizaki menatapmu dengan terkejut.

"Maaf kalau aku yang menjadi penyebab masalah ini."

Kemudian kau berbalik, dan berlari di sepanjang lorong itu entah kemana, disusul temanmu, meninggalkan Haizaki yang mematung di tengah lorong seraya menatap punggungmu menjauh.

"Haizaki!" Suara pria membuat Haizaki terkejut, "aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari anak kelas 2-C, tolong ikut bapak ke ruang guru! Dasar kau ini." Panggil wali kelasnya seraya muncul dibelakang Haizaki.

Haizaki hanya menatap tajam wali kelasnya seraya mendecih, kemudian melempar pandangan kepada orang-orang di lorong yang menonton kejadian tadi dengan tatapan 'akan-kubunuh-kalian'.

Sambil dituntun menuju ruangan guru, Haizaki mengulang kejadian tadi di otaknya.

_"__Maaf kalau aku yang menjadi penyebab masalah ini."_

Padahal seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang lucu, melihat orang yang Haizaki tidak suka menangis, memohon maaf, dan pergi karena wajahnya aib sekali. Tapi kenapa raut wajahnya, mengingatkannya dengan sebuah memori di masa lalu?

Raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah yang membuatnya muak.

_"__Maaf kalau aku yang menjadi penyebab masalah ini…_

_…__ayah, ibu."_

Sial.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, kau pun menutup dirimu, seraya mengabaikan saran Momoi. Padahal teman-temanmu sudah menangis-nangis meminta maaf karena pernah membicarakanmu dibelakang, kau hanya membalasnya dengan kata singkat "tidak apa-apa'" dan senyum kecil.

Namun hal itu tetap saja tidak mempan untuk membuatmu kembali terbuka. Tidak, kau tidak membenci teman-temanmu, kesal sih iya. Tapi kau sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah perlakuan dan ucapan Haizaki yang senang sekali membongkar dan menghancurkan saat-saat senangmu. Ketika duduk di kelas, kau melirik kearah bangku Haizaki, dan kosong. Sepertinya bolos pelajaran.

"(name)-chan…" Panggil teman sekelasmu ketika kau hendak keluar dari kelas.

"Ya?"

"…Mau pulang bersama?"

Kau masih kesal sih.

"Tidak," kau tersenyum kecil, "maaf tapi hari ini aku harus membantu toko."

"Ooh," teman-temanmu menunduk sedikit, "kalau kau… butuh sesuatu. Jangan sungkan bicara dengan kita, ya?"

Sayangnya 65% kau sudah tak bisa percaya lagi dengan mereka.

"Terimakasih," kau menganggukan kepala sedikit, "kalau begitu aku duluan, ya."

"H-hati-hati."

Semenjak kejadian itu, terbentuklah sebuah jarak antara kau dan temanmu, tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kau merasa tidak bisa akrab lagi dengan mereka.

Ya sudahlah, sendiri seperti ini cukup kok. Kau bukan orang yang membutuhkan teman disetiap saat, apalagi, hal yang terbaiknya, semenjak kejadian itu kau jarang sekali bertemu dengan Haizaki. Ya, sengaja ku sebut 'jarang' karena kadang kau masih melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Entah kau yang menghindar atau dia yang menghindar, tetapi sesekali kau mendengar namanya disebut-sebut orang, seperti saat dia mencuri pacar milik model muda terkenal bernama Kise Ryouta dan mencampakkannya begitu ia bosan, dan seperti saat dia berkelahi di dalam gudang sekolah dengan teman seangkatannya hanya karena ia tidak suka orang itu.

Atau, seperti sekarang.

"Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kita akan membuatnya keluar."

Kau hanya membatu begitu mendengar percakapan dua orang dari klub basket di lorong sekolah saat malam hari itu. Kebetulan kau ada urusan dengan guru hingga membuatmu pulang larut, begitu kau hendak berbelok di lorong sekolah, kau dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki beserta percakapan mereka—semenjak mereka berbicara dengan lantang, seperti tak sadar akan kehadiran orang ketiga.

* * *

"Haizaki-kun."

Ini pertama kalinya kau muncul dan memanggil namanya untuk berbicara, jujur saja kau takut, dan bahkan jantungmu tak berhenti berdegup. Kenapa sudah seperti orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaan saja, sih?

Kau sangat kasihan dengannya begitu mendengar ia dikeluarkan, apalagi ketika ia membuang sepatu basketnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah dan membuat temannya yang berambut biru itu menatapnya sedih, entah kenapa kau tidak bisa diam saja. Mungkin kau memang terlalu baik, huh?

"Apa?" Tanya Haizaki galak, "kalau kau mau memungut sepatuku, sudah telat."

"Bukan begitu, aku… turut menyesal mereka mengeluarkanmu dari klub."

Mendengar itu membuat kedua mata Haizaki membulat.

"Turut menyesal?"

"Iya," kau berusaha meyakinkannya, "aku tau kau pasti sedih, Haizaki-kun."

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya," ia mengepalkan tangan, "seakan kau mengenaliku?!" Ucapnya sambil menaikkan nada suaranya, disitu kau pun tersadar bahwa tindakan yang kau lakukan sekarang ini adalah pilihan yang buruk.

Sangat buruk.

Sejak kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya, harusnya kau manfaatkan hal itu untuk tidak berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Turut menyesal? Dasar sok akting! Kau pasti datang kesini untuk melihat wajahku kan?! Kau ingin menjadikanku bahan tawaan? Lakukan saja! Dasar anak kampung picik!"

"Haizaki-kun, kau salah paham!" Kau begitu takut begitu ia mendekatimu dengan tatapan seakan ia ingin menghajarmu.

"Dasar sok ikut campur, sana pergi!" Ia menendang kakimu, membuatmu tersungkur di tanah. Kau, yang merasa tidak terima, segera berdiri dan—

_Plak._

—menamparnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, bisakah kau pelajari lagi sopan santunmu?" Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Kau sadar, memang tidak semua orang akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti kau memperlakukannya, tapi tingkah Haizaki ini sudah diambang brengsek, menurutmu sih.

Kau melihatnya terdiam, dengan pipi yang memerah akibat tamparanmu yang tepat itu. Merasa mungkin tindakanmu sudah cukup menyadarkannya, kau membalikkan badanmu, hendak berjalan sebelum ia menjambak surai (hair color)mu dan mendorongmu ke tanah, lagi.

"Yang barusan itu sakit!" Ucapnya dengan penuh amarah, ia hendak menonjok pipimu namun kau berhasil menghentikan tangannya—reflek melindungi diri, kemudian kau pun menendang perutnya agar ia menjauh. Tetapi tangannya masih terjerat erat dengan rambutmu, membuatmu ikut terguling, untungnya kau memakai celana pendek di balik rok itu.

_Buk! Plak! Duak! Brak! Jduk! Drash!_

"Apa yang terja—Astaga! Haizaki-kun! (last name)-san!"

Laki-laki bersurai biru yang sempat berbicara dengan Haizaki sebelum kau muncul itu segera menghampiri dan hendak melerai perkelahian-sambil-berguling kalian itu, namun, karena fisiknya yang lemah, kalian membuatnya terpental, ia pun terdiam sebentar sebelum berlari pergi.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Sahutnya sambil mencengkram keras pipimu, kau pun tak kalah dan membalasnya dengan menarik dasinya kebawah dan mendorong kepalanya kebelakang.

"Justru aku yang bilang itu!"

Perkelahian kalian masih berlanjut tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Tendangan, pukulan, cubitan, jambakan, semuanya terjadi dalam satu gulingan.

"Itu mereka!" Terdengar suara dari entah berantah, kemudian langkah kaki terdengar kencang menuju kearah kalian, dan…

_Bruak!_

Tiba-tiba Haizaki sudah terlempar di udara.

"(name)!" Sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam yang melempar Haizaki tadi segera bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu dan menggenggam kedua bahumu, "apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Kau hanya terdiam dan melempar tatapan bingung kearah si laki-laki bersurai hitam yang sedang mengecek keadaanmu, semacam melihat luka-lukamu dan berusaha menghilangkan debu-debu tanah yang menempel di seragammu.

"Aku Nijimura Shuuzou, aku salah satu anggota klub kesehatan sekolah, jadi tenang saja," ucapnya seraya memberimu senyum kecil, "sepertinya tidak ada luka serius."

Oh, itu ya _senior_ yang ditakuti Haizaki.

"(name)-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" Si surai biru muda yang kau ingat bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu menatapmu cemas, tapi Nijimura mengangguk, seakan mewakilimu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kuroko, maaf, bisa tolong bawa dia ke UKS? Sementara, serahkan Haizaki bodoh itu padaku." Jawab Nijimura sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menghampiri Haizaki yang sedang mendesis kesakitan, sepertinya saat terlempar tadi kepalanya yang mendarat duluan.

Kuroko pun membantumu berdiri, kemudian menuntunmu berjalan menuju UKS. Ketika kau menoleh kebelakang sedikit, dapat kau lihat Nijimura sedang mengomeli Haizaki yang terduduk di tanah dengan tampang kesal, kemudian ia sepertinya menghajarnya lagi.

Setelah luka-lukamu terawat, kau memutuskan untuk meminta kepada Nijimura dan Kuroko untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini dengan memberitahukan pihak guru, walau Nijimura sempat berdebat denganmu, akhirnya ia pun menyetujui usulanmu itu, tapi dengan syarat memasukan Haizaki ke ruang bimbingan konseling.

Ketika pulang, orang tuamu sempat cemas kenapa badanmu penuh luka, namun kau berbohong kalau kau terluka saat pelajaran olahraga, hebatnya, mereka percaya.

Keesokan harinya, hari-hari berlalu dengan damai dan normal.

Terlalu damai dan normal, seakan kau tak terbiasa hidup seperti itu dan menjadi waspada dengan sekitar, takut tiba-tiba ada masalah muncul. Namun, kau tau hal itu tak pernah terjadi lagi semenjak kejadian perkelahianmu dengan Haizaki.

Sejak saat itu, Haizaki tak pernah 'ikut campur' kehidupanmu lagi, kalau pun dikelas, dia tidak menyeringai yang mengerikan kearahmu atau menjahilimu lagi. Dia benar-benar mengabaikanmu, sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Kau sendiri tidak tau kenapa, marah? Malu? Benci? Dia tidak menunjukan perasaan itu kepadamu. Teman-teman sekelasmu pun juga membantu sedikit dengan menghindari adanya tugas yang memasangkan dirimu dengan Haizaki, sepertinya mereka mengerti kondisimu.

Jarang ada teman sekelasmu berbicara dengan Haizaki, kelihatannya mereka sudah tau isu tentang perkelahianmu dengan Haizaki, dan itu membuat mereka semua tidak suka, bahkan membenci Haizaki.

Ia selalu sendiri, kalau bicara paling dengan teman-teman berandalannya. Sama sepertimu, Haizaki juga mulai terlihat menutup dirinya, ia tidak pernah asal ikut pembicaraan orang untuk mengejek-ejek lagi, ia tidak pernah datang dan menghancurkan permainan olahraga seseorang, ia juga jadi jarang masuk kelas. Tiap hari, ia akan keluar sekolah dengan wajah datar, seakan kehidupannya sangat membosankan, sampai-sampai ia muak.

* * *

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, dan kau menjalani hidup seakan nama 'Haizaki Shougo' itu tidak pernah ada. Tidak, kau tidak kesepian, kau lebih suka hidup seperti ini. Bebas dari penindasan secara tidak langsung dan juga cemooh-cemooh tidak jelas karena apa itu.

Walaupun begitu, sebagai seorang manusia yang baik, kau tetap mencemaskannya. Ya, tentu saja, habisnya sudah satu setengah bulan dan luka-lukanya belum ada yang menghilang sama sekali. Apa kau memukulnya terlalu keras atau mungkin, ia sering berkelahi dengan orang lain?

Kau berjalan pulang dari sekolah, sore itu kau harus mengisi angket siswa sehingga pulang sedikit telat. Tanpa sadar, lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan pertokoan itu mulai menyala, menandakan langit mulai gelap dan malam akan segera datang.

Dan, berada di jalanan pada malam hari di Tokyo itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dibiasakan. Para preman dan berandal mulai mengeluarkan diri mereka dari bayang-bayang gedung dan perlahan mengisi jalanan dengan penyamaran. Makanya jangan heran jika tiba-tiba seluruh aktifitas terhenti hanya untuk menonton perkelahian tengah jalan.

Kau mempercepat langkahmu, sebentar lagi kau akan sampai toko sayur dan buah milik kedua orang tuamu, dan disitulah zona amanmu. Sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari gang kecil di jalanan pertokoan itu dan menabrakmu.

"Aa—Maaf!" Ucapmu panik, namun, apa yang kau lihat didepan matamu makin membuatmu panik.

Matamu membulat sempurna.

"Ha-Haizaki… kun?"

Bagaimana kau tidak panik? Laki-laki yang biasa berjalan tegap itu, sekarang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan badannya penuh akan luka, bajunya sampai kotor oleh darah yang menetes dari hidung maupun mulutnya.

"Haizaki-kun!" Kau berteriak histeris begitu laki-laki itu berlutut lemas dihadapanmu, kau segera mencengkram kedua bahunya dan menyeretnya ke belakang pertokoan, karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika membiarkannya dilihat umum dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Haizaki-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kau berusaha berbicara dengannya.

"Beris—hik."

Astaga, dia mabuk? Kau memastikan, dan, ya, mulutnya bau alkohol.

"Haizaki-kun kau mabuk?" Kau menatapnya cemas. Masih kelas 8 SMP dan sudah berani minum alkohol? Ada apa dengan pendidikan dari orang tuanya?

"Ti... dak." Jawabnya.

Kau pun merogoh tasnya, berusaha mencari botol air minum si surai abu-abu itu. Begitu menemukan botol air mineral kemasan, kau segera membukanya dan hendak memberinya kepada Haizaki, sebelum bau alkohol menyengat hidungmu dan reflek membuatmu melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Kau menatap botol itu dan Haizaki bergantian dengan tidak percaya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Haizaki menyelundupkan alkohol atau bagaimana?

"…ibu—Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Haizaki-kun, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu." Ucapmu sambil memberinya air dari botol minummu. Memang sih seharusnya kau melapor ke polisi, tapi kau urungkan niatmu karena masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kan tidak baik juga asal menuduh, apalagi kondisi Haizaki sekarang buruk sekali, jadi kau akan menunggu Haizaki sadar dan mendengarkan dulu apa yang terjadi, baru mengambil kesimpulan.

Kau kembali merogoh isi tasnya, berusaha mencari barangnya yang terdapat label alamat rumahnya, dan kau pun menemukannya dari _tag_ payung kecil miliknya itu.

"Haizaki-kun, bisakah kau berdi—"

"Ibu… maafkan aku…"

Kau terkejut begitu ia bangun dan memelukmu, sepertinya ia mengigau akibat alkohol itu. Kau panik, takut di_apa-apakan_, tapi melihat kalau ia hanya memelukmu dan mengingau, kau pun membiarkannya.

"Shougo membuat… ibu kerepotan…"

Kau seharusnya tertawa, oh ayolah, anak sok jagoan ini ternyata anak manja? Jika orang lain yang berada di posisimu ini mungkin ia sudah tertawa lepas. Tapi kau tidak, malah jadi merasa kasihan, kau pun mengelus-elus punggung lelaki itu.

"Maaf kalau aku yang… menjadi penye—hik—bab masalah ini… ayah… ibu…" Kemudian ia menangis.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat dengan perkataanmu saat di ganggu Haizaki di lorong beberapa bulan yang lalu. Perkataan serupa yang membuat Haizaki terdiam, padahal, kalau kau menangis mungkin ia akan makin mengejekmu.

Ternyata, karena dia juga memikirkan perkataan yang sama?

"Haizaki-kun," kau tersenyum sendu, "ayo kita pulang?"

"…jangan—hik… jangan cerai… kumohon."

Seketika kau membatu.

"Semenjak ayah pergi… aku muak melihat wajah orang lain… berbahagia… Jadi aku ingin mencurinya agar… agar ia sengsara sama sepertiku…" Kemudian ia memelukmu makin erat, sangat erat sampai rasanya kau ingin hancur.

"Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi… ayah boleh pukul aku… asalkan kalian jangan pisah—hik. Maaf aku bodoh… kumohon jangan pergi mening… galkan kami bertiga."

Mendengar itu membuat alismu mengerut keatas, perihatin, ternyata kehidupannya lebih buruk dari yang kau duga. Perlahan pelukannya melemah dan kepalanya pun bersandar pada pundakmu, kemudian ia menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya anak hilang.

"Aku juga… cuma tidak suka dengan ga… dis kampung itu… Hik—wajahnya sudah ceria sekali di a.. wal-awal masuk…"

"Haizaki-kun…" Gumammu, "kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu demi kebahagiaan."

"Itu… karena Shougo sangat… sayang ayah dan kalian karena… tidak ada lagi yang sayang… Shougo…

Aku hanya ingin… kebahagiaan."

Hening sebentar.

"Shougo…" Kau memberanikan diri memanggil nama depannya dengan pelan, kemudian mengusap kepalanya itu, "semua orang menyayangimu… ayo kita pulang, kemudian kita rawat lukamu, ya?"

Ia mengangguk _teler _sebagai respon, "ayah… juga pulang."

"Iya."

Kemudian kau pun merangkul lengan Haizaki dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju alamat rumahnya.

Benar-benar diluar dugaanmu. Rumahnya gelap seperti tidak berpenghuni. Setelah mengucapkan permisi, kau masuk kedalam, menyalakan lampu yang menuntunmu menuju kamar Haizaki yang berada satu-satunya di lantai itu, kamar kakak dan ibunya berada di lantai dua.

Ketika kau merebahkannya di kasur, ia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Kemudian kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan merawat lukanya. Kau perlahan melepas kancing kemeja Haizaki dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, takut si pemilik rumah terbangun dan salah paham akan tindakan yang kau lakukan. Setelah itu, kau mengisi baskom dengan air hangat dan pelan-pelan menseka badannya dari tanah dan darah yang mengering, kemudian merawat lukanya. Hanya badan saja karena kau tak mau membuka celananya.

Mengenaskan sekali, itulah deskripsi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini. Banyak memar, bekas pukulan, serta cap tapak sepatu, apa ia mabuk-mabukan kemudian tak sengaja mengganggu seseorang atau bagaimana? Kau sendiri tak tau.

Setelah selesai memastikan bahwa ia tak mengalami luka dalam, kau pun mengkompres wajahnya dengan air dingin. Setelah itu, kau menelpon kedua orang tuamu, meminta izin kalau kau sedang menginap di rumah teman karena ada urusan dadakan, untunglah mereka mengizinkanmu, berhubung besok hari libur. Habisnya, kalau kau pulang, kau takut kondisi Haizaki memburuk dan tidak ada orang yang bisa membantunya disini.

Setelah itu, kau menyelimuti badannya dan membiarkannya tidur. Sambil terduduk di lantai, kau mengamati Haizaki.

Ternyata, wajahnya itu menyembunyikan jutaan kesengsaraan. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia suka mengganggumu? Ia ingin mencuri kebahagiaanmu agar kau terpuruk dan ia mendapatkan kesenangan walau bersifat sementara? Memang sih, setiap kali ia menjahilimu, ia tertawa lepas dan terlihat senang sekali. Tapi, sepertinya ia kena senjata makan tuan.

Melihat Haizaki yang terus menghela napas dengan samar dalam tidurnya membuatmu tersadar dan perlahan wajahmu memerah. Oh tidak, kau terlihat seperti orang mesum, menatap Haizaki tertidur dengan lekat-lekat seperti ini.

Kau pun memutuskan meninggalkannya untuk memasak makan malam karena dari tadi kau belum makan apa-apa kecuali makan siang, karena merasa tidak sopan memakai bahan makanan tanpa izin, kau pun memutuskan merebus mi instan, setelah itu kau menyalakan lampu-lampu di rumah Haizaki seperti lampu teras, balkon, taman, ruang tamu, lorong, dan sebagainya, kemudian menutup jendela dan pintu lalu menguncinya.

Melihat kamar ibu dan kakaknya yang rapih seakan tak pernah tersentuh itu, membuatmu merasa makin perihatin kepadanya. Jadi, tiap hari ia sendirian seperti ini? Pulang ke rumah dan tak ada yang menyambutnya, lalu berangkat sekolah tanpa pamit kepada siapapun.

Tak heran sih, lagi pula, orang menjadi _bad boys_ pasti karena ada alasan, dan akar utama masalah paling banyak berawal dari keluarga.

_"…__jangan cerai… kumohon."_

Apalagi ia _broken home_ seperti ini.

Seusai mencuci piring, kau pun kembali ke kamar Haizaki, mengganti kompresnya, kemudian menunggu lagi sampai waktu dimana kompresnya harus diganti.

Terus, terus, dan terus menunggu, sampai akhirnya, tanpa sadar, kau pun terlelap dengan posisi kepala bertumpu pada kasur.

* * *

_Crip, crip, crip._

Pagi hari pun datang, cahaya matahari yang berhasil menemukan celah di jendela segera menjatuhkan sinarnya tepat di wajah Haizaki, membuatnya terbangun karena kesilauan.

Kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk seraya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing minta ampun. Astaga, jam berapa sekarang? Omong-omong, ini hari apa?

"Mereka—!" Haizaki reflek berteriak, mencari sekumpulan orang yang sedang cari masalah dengannya di jalanan tempo kemarin, namun, melihat kalau ia sudah duduk manis di atas kasur empuk di kamar membuatnya berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia menatap dirinya bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa disini? Terakhir kali, Haizaki berada di sebuah jalanan sempit dan kecil.

"Haizaki-kun… ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Haizaki terkejut bukan main begitu melihat ada tamu tak di undang di lantai kamarnya itu. Apalagi, orang itu adalah orang yang tidak ia sukai.

"K-kau?!" Haizaki mundur, bahkan sampai jatuh dari kasur, kemudian berdiri seraya bersandar pada dinding dan menunjukmu dengan wajah panik, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Kemudian Haizaki tersadar kalau ia bertelanjang dada.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Haizaki-kun, tenanglah…" Jawabmu yang masih setengah mengantuk, "kemarin aku menemukanmu mabuk di jalan dan penuh luka… Jadi aku membawamu kesini." Ucapmu seraya mengusap mata.

Hening sebentar.

"Eeh?!" Kemudian kau tersadar, "benar juga! Aku menemukanmu di tengah jalan! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Haizaki-kun?!"

"Haah?! Apa yang terjadi padaku itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja jadi urusanku semenjak kau tiba-tiba mabuk dan _molor_ di hadapanku!"

"Ma-mabuk?!" Haizaki menatapmu tidak percaya, "aku mabuk?!"

"Kau bahkan tak tau saat itu kau mabuk?!" Kau menepuk dahi.

"Bodoh! Mana kutahu aku mabuk! Saat itu aku sedang berjalan di gang kecil sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang melempariku semacam kaleng bocor dan gas mengepul di sekitarku! Lalu… Oh astaga!" Haizaki ikut menepuk dahi, "saat itu datang orang yang menawariku minum karena aku terbatuk-batuk!"

"Jangan bilang, botol kemasan air yang ada di tasmu?"

"Ya! Sepertinya… Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi begitu aku minum air itu—air itu tidak ada rasanya dan seketika badanku jadi hangat, tiba-tiba pandanganku jadi berbayang, dan aku merasa sakit luar biasa… Apa itu racun?"

"Itu namanya alkohol, Haizaki-kun, dan pastinya rasa sakit yang kau rasakan itu karena kau di pukul—"

"A-Alkohol?!" Wajahnya panik, sepertinya ia tipe yang mudah mabuk.

"Haizaki-kun, apa dia mengambil sesuatu darimu?" Tanyamu, ia menatapmu sebentar sebelum berlari menerjang tas yang kau gantung di pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"Aah!"

"Dia mengambil apa?!" Tanyamu ikut panik, kemudian kau mengambil ponselmu dan bersiap-siap menekan nomor polisi.

"3 kartu _ultra rare_ku dari _fighting game_ di _Game Center_!"

Ah sudahlah lupakan.

"Sudah kuduga anak-anak SMA kelas 2 itu akan melakukan hal ini!" Ia memakai kaos hitam polos sebelum mengeluarkan dompet berisi kartu-kartu dari mesin permainan _favorite_nya itu, "dari dulu ia sudah memalak kartu-kartu itu tapi aku selalu menghajar mereka! Sial, mereka mengambil 3 kartu pula…"

"A-anak kelas 2 SMA? Kalau kau selalu menghajar mereka tidak ada salahnya mereka balas dendam memukulimu juga sih…"

"Ya! Dasar, mentang-mentang mereka_ senior_ bisa melakukan apa yang mereka mau!"

"Dan… anak kelas 2 SMA melakukan hal seperti ini demi kartu itu?"

"Hey!" Ia menoleh seraya membentakmu, "kau memang anak kampung makanya tidak mengerti hal seperti ini! Kartu _ultra rare _itu, sangat berharga dari pada uang tau!"

Perkataannya pun menjelaskan kalau Haizaki itu memang benar bodoh. Apalagi ia terlihat sangat antusias dan matanya mengkilat-kilat, benar-benar _childlish_.

"Iya, iya," kau tertawa kecil, "aku memang tidak mengerti yang begituan sih."

Melihat kau tertawa membuat Haizaki terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerjap sadar dan langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearahmu, "sana pulang!"

"E-eh?"

"A-Aku tak sudi ada anak kampung masuk ke rumahku! Sana pulang!" Ia memasukan dompet berisi kartunya kedalam tasnya lagi kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahmu, hendak menyeretmu keluar.

"Haizaki-kun! Ja—"

"Kelu—AAH!"

Kalian pun duduk saling berhadap-hadapan di meja berbentuk kotak itu, sambil memakan sarapan dengan duduk lesehan, Haizaki hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Jadi, ketika ia hendak menyeretmu keluar secara paksa. Tiba-tiba ia tersandung dan Haizaki langsung terjatuh ke lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan layaknya orang tua sakit pinggang. Kemudian di lantai itu, ia merangkak kearahmu, karena saat itu kau masih mengenakan rok seragam, dengan reflek kau menendang wajahnya karena salah mengira ia telah melihat isi rokmu itu. Begitu sadar tindakanmu makin memperburuk keadaannya, kau pun meminta maaf seraya membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya ke meja makan layaknya membawa kakek-kakek.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi!"

"H-Haizaki-kun, aku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi kok."

Ia hanya menatapmu sinis sebelum mulai menyantap daging ayam yang kau buat menjadi karaage itu, dan tidak sesuai dugaannya, masakanmu enak.

"Kau… tidak buat banyak?" Padahal dalam hati ia minta tambah, apalagi karaage itu lauk kesukaannya.

"Cuma ada segini di kulkasmu, Haizaki-kun."

Mendengar itu membuat raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit lesu.

"Segini saja, huh?"

Padahal, dua minggu sebelumnya ibunya tiba-tiba muncul dirumah dan bilang pada Haizaki kalau sarapan besok, ia akan membuatkannya karaage, karena itu ia membeli banyak sekali daging ayam. Tapi, saat Haizaki terbangun, ibunya sudah berangkat kerja dan menulis pesan kalau ia akan memasaknya nanti, dan ternyata, daging ayamnya sudah sisa sedikit. Menandakan seseorang sudah memasaknya dan makan tanpa memberi tau dirinya.

Paling kakaknya, atau, entahlah. Ia tak peduli.

"Haizaki-kun," kau memulai topik begitu melihat wajah lesunya, "sekarang kan hari libur… Kau akan melakukan apa?"

Matanya menatap sayu kearah kedua sumpitnya itu seraya sebuah memori melintas di otaknya. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di hari libur, tapi jika di tanya seperti itu, itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali lipat.

Sebenarnya ia melakukan apa?

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi aku hanya—"

Pikirannya makin berkecamuk.

"Pergi begitu kau selesai."

"Haizaki-kun."

"Pergi!" Ia berdiri sambil membentakmu. Kemudian ia mengambil piring berisi karaage itu dan memberikannya secara paksa kepadamu, "ambil dan pergi! Sekarang!"

"Haizaki-kun!" Kau menaruh piring itu dengan cepat di meja dan menarik lengannya, "tolong sekali saja dengarkan aku! Seumur hidup sekali juga tak apa!"

"Berisik!" Ia menarik tanganmu, kemudian mendorongmu keluar seraya ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar, kemudian membanting pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Haizaki-kun... Haizaki-kun!" Panggilmu sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali, kau ingin membantunya dengan masalahnya itu, hanya saja, Haizaki tidak mau dibantu.

Dapat kau rasakan ia bersender di balik pintu itu dan perlahan merosot ke bawah. "Pergi."

"Haizaki-kun…" Kau memulai bicara tak peduli Haizaki akan dengar atau tidak, "kebahagiaan itu bukan didapat dengan mencuri, melainkan, kau membuatnya…"

"Sudah kubilang, pergi." Balasnya di balik pintu.

"Kau tau contoh yang mudah? Tadi, saat kau membanggakan kartu super langkamu itu. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar kalau orang sepertimu suka mengumpulkan kartu seperti itu. Apalagi kau terdengar semangat sekali saat membicarakan soal itu. Bukankah asyik, bicara mengenai hobi kepada orang lain?"

"Aku akan segera membakarnya."

"… dan contoh yang salah itu, ketika kau mengejek-ejek teman-temanmu. Mungkin itu membuatmu senang walau bersifat sementara, tapi dengan begitu, kau tak akan mengerti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya."

"Jangan mengatakan seakan kau mengenalku."

"Kita sudah sekelas hampir setahun," jawabmu, "jadi mana mungkin aku mengatakan aku tidak mengenalmu."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Haizaki-kun, ketika seseorang sedang mabuk, ia biasanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di otaknya. Tak peduli aib atau tidak."

Dari balik pintu, ia terdengar terkejut, namun masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak pernah sendirian, Haizaki-kun, tapi kau membuatnya seakan kau ini sendirian, padahal sudah ada ribuan tangan yang akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Kau," terdengar suaranya parau, "tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti," kau terdiam sebentar, sebelum menarik napas, "karena itu, cobalah beritau keluargamu, dan beritau mereka isi hatimu. Karena merekalah yang paling mengerti dirimu." Kemudian kau membungkuk dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Haizaki yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pintu dengan tatapan datar, tidak menyadari air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya. Ia mengacak surai abu-abunya itu sebelum mulai membuka ponselnya dan mencari kontak ibu serta ayahnya.

Siapa sangka gadis yang paling ia benci itu adalah gadis yang paling mengerti dirinya?

* * *

Hari pun kembali berlalu.

Kehidupanmu kembali normal, tapi ada perubahan sedikit yang membuatnya menjadi spesial. Haizaki tidak mengganggu atau terdiam saja ketika kalian berpapasan. Pelan, tapi jelas, ia menunduk seraya menyapamu malu-malu, sepertinya belum terbiasa. Melihatnya hanya membuat senyum terukir di wajahmu dan kau pun membalas sapaannya dengan ramah.

Teman-teman sekelasmu juga mulai terbiasa dengannya, semenjak sikap Haizaki yang hobi sekali dalam mengganggu orang berkurang sedikit. Dengan begini kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu di Teikou dengan tenang.

Sayangnya, kali ini, hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Sudah genap satu tahun saja tiba-tiba, dan orang tuamu harus pindah lagi karena urusan pekerjaan. Mendengar itu, kau hanya terdiam sebagai respon.

"(name)-chan akan pergi?" Teman-teman sekelasmu datang mengelilingimu ketika bel pertanda hari terakhir ujian kenaikan kelas telah usai berdentang. Kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pasrah.

"Begitulah… Jadinya aku harus masuk SMP baru lagi di kelas 9 nanti."

"(name)-chan! Jangan pergi!"

"Tenang saja, kita kan sudah tukar-tukaran alamat _e-mail_?" Kau berusaha menenangkan teman-temanmu.

Hari yang melelahkan, teman-temanmu mengadakan pesta perpisahan dadakan di kelas itu, berkatnya, kau jadi telat mengambil buku pelajaranmu yang tertinggal di loker.

Sambil berjalan di lorong, kau berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri dalam hati. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, tinggal menunggu hasil lulus atau tidak, kemudian pergi. Rasanya hari berlalu dengan cepat sekali, satu tahun di Teikou terasa seperti satu hari, dan keakrabanmu dengan teman-temanmu terasa seperti bertahun-tahun.

Terhitung juga Haizaki.

"Oi, gadis kampung."

Kau menoleh, ke sumber suara, seakan 'gadis kampung' itu adalah panggilan mutlakmu dan kau sudah terbiasa di panggil seperti itu.

"Haizaki-kun?" Gumammu begitu menemukan si sumber suara. Biasanya, ia hanya akan muncul kalau ingin menjahilimu, jadinya, kalau di panggil tiba-tiba dan tanpa sebab seperti ini, kau akan panik dan takut.

Namun kali ini tidak. Karena kau sudah percaya dengannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kau bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalamu sedikit, sementara si surai abu-abu itu hanya menatap kearah lain sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, sial, tidak enak."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ehm…" Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya, "namaku Haizaki Shougo, silahkan panggil aku Shougo. Lalu... namamu?"

Kau menaikkan kedua alismu, lumayan terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya, tapi perlahan senyuman mekar di wajahmu.

"Apa karena kita memperkenalkan ulang diri sendiri itu berarti pertemanan kita juga terulang?"

"Tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu… namaku (your full name), tapi singkatnya (name). Salam kenal, Shougo-kun."

"Salam kenal." Ucapnya, kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Pertama kalinya ia berperilaku sopan terhadapmu.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Tidak," kau menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tanganmu, "jangan ucapkan kata itu…"

"Sampai… bertemu lagi?"

"Shougo-kun," kau tertawa walau air matamu jatuh, "kita akan bertemu lagi, Shougo-kun. Kita—hiks—akan bertemu lagi."

"Baguslah," laki-laki itu tersenyum samar, "kalau begitu kita masih punya banyak waktu, ya."

Kemudian suara tangismu pun menggema di lorong pada sore hari itu.

* * *

Dan saat-saat yang kau tak harap datang pun datang. Seusai mengambil hasil nilai ujian di sekolah yang membuatmu bangga itu, kau pun berterimakasih kepada para guru, lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah bersama kedua orang tuamu.

Itulah saat terakhir kau memijakkan kaki di SMP Teikou.

Berdiri sebentar, mengamati SMP itu dari gerbang sekolahnya, kau hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Satu tahun dengan berabad-abad kenangan, mulai sekarang kau akan memandang sekolah ini sebagai sekolah lain, bukan sebagai sekolahmu seperti biasanya. Kemudian kau pun kembali berjalan, mengejar langkah kaki kedua orang tuamu.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari tadi, Shougo?"

Si surai abu-abu itu tersentak kaget ketika ketahuan sedang memperhatikamu dari kejauhan. Sambil menatap sinis laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, Haizaki menjawab "bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Apa sih," laki-laki itu mengacak surai adiknya itu. Sementara Haizaki hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Gadis itu… yang membantumu waktu itu?"

"Hn."

"Gadis itu… Oooh, yang kau sukai itu, ya?"

"Jangan bicara keras-keras!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu di hari terakhir sekolah?"

"Aku tidak tau," Haizaki membuang muka, "bukankah masih banyak waktu?"

"Itu bukan alasan. Kalau kau punya waktu, gunakanlah dengan baik-baik! Sana! Kejar selagi kau bisa!"

Haizaki di tendang kakaknya ke depan, membuatnya terjatuh sebentar sebelum ia mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berlari, mengejarmu.

"Oi!" Teriak Haizaki. Namun, tentu saja kau tak akan mendengarnya, jarak kalian jauh sekali dan Haizaki sudah terengah-engah di pertengahan jalan. Ia pun berhenti sebentar, menstabilkan napasnya, sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berteriak.

"(name)!"

Merasa terpanggil.

Kau menoleh ke belakang, tapi kau tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, lagipula suara yang memanggilnya terdengar sedikit samar dikarenakan jalanan pagi itu sudah ramai sekali. Kau pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan suara itu dan kembali berjalan, menyusul kedua orang tuamu, sebelum ratusan pejalan kaki menelanmu kedalam massa Tokyo pagi hari.

Haizaki hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil bernapas terengah-engah. Ketika ia memanggil namamu dengan keras, jalanan menjadi ramai dan menutupi pandanganmu dari sosoknya.

Ia tidak menjawabnya.

Haizaki menunduk kecewa.

Namun, disitu Haizaki memilih untuk tidak mengejarmu lebih lanjut lagi. Karena kau dan dia tidak berpisah.

Haizaki yakin, bahwa nanti kalian akan bertemu lagi.

Karena kau sendiri yang membuatnya yakin seperti itu.

Dan saat itu tiba, ia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

_Ossu! Harakiriri desu!_

Hyaah, akhirnya jadi juga Haizaki Shougo x reader

Kayaknya romance nya gak nonjol banget ya, soalnya Haizaki baru suka sama readers di bagian ending. Makanya, chap 2 nanti saya akan membumbui ffnnya dengan romance tapi ga berlebihan(?). Karena saya juga lagi ngerjain sekuel dari ffn saya yang sebelumnya, ffn ini mungkin publish new chapternya akan makan waktu, tapi akan saya usahain cepet kok.

Soal cerai cerai itu, saya nge stalk informasi Haizaki dan liat kalau ia tinggal sama ibu dan kakak laki-laki. Gak ada penjelasan ayahnya meninggal atau bagaimana, jadi banyak fans juga yang menyimpulkan kalau Haizaki semacam broken home, dan ya, makanan favoritenya itu Karaage.

Apa Haizaki terlalu OOC? (" owo)

Omong-omong, terimakasih banyak mau meluangkan waktu buat baca ffn ini! Dan, terimakasih juga buat kalian yang menreview di fanfict saya sebelumnya.

**EDITED**! Chapter 2 nanti, saya akan memakai nama Haizaki yang sebenarnya (?); 'Haizaki' nama keluarga dan 'Shougo' nama depan ((terimakasih atas informasinya, ya! Saya sangat terbantu :'3 )), jadinya chapter ini sengaja saya edit penggunaan namanya supaya para readers sekalian tidak 'kagok' pas baca chapter berikutnya. Dan iya, spoiler sedikit... setting di chapter berikutnya akan mengambil latar waktu Haizaki dan reader yang sudah SMA.

Saya masih author baru, jadi, review dari kalian semua akan sangat saya hargai.

Terimakasih banyak! (^ ^)


End file.
